


Sleepovers

by strawberryTala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: 'He'd just check in on him, he told himself as he opened his door, peering out into the hallway. Just, a quick peek, to satisfy his damn conscience and then he could go back to sleep. He definitely wasn't worried about the jerk. Not at all.'Or, Yugo notices Yuri is having a nightmare





	Sleepovers

 

* * *

 

Yugo stirs awake from his blissful sleep. He stares at the ceiling, dazily wondering when the ceiling got so smooth and white. Actually his bed was a lot more comfortable than usual....  
  


Then his brain properly catches up with the rest of him and he remembers he was in Yuya's house, sleeping in his newly built room. A glance at the clock on the wall tells him it's almost 2 in the morning.  
  


Yugo groans and rolls over, wondering why the hell he was awake. He'd already had trouble falling asleep in the first place and he had only gotten to sleep for about two hours.  
  


He tried to go back to sleep, snuggling under the thick comforter, until he realised his skin was tingling uncomfortably. Lifting his head from his wonderful pillow, Yugo furrowed his brows in confusion.  
  


He usually only got this tingly when Rin was near. He'd woken up from it a few times before, but Rin was sleeping at Yuzu's house. He tried not to think about how empty the room felt without her in it.  
  


But now that he was more awake he could tell it was, different. He didn't know how he could tell the difference, so he pushed it away for now. Who was it if it wasn't Rin...?  
  


With a jolt, he realised it was coming from Yuri.  
  


Yugo sat up properly, frowning. What, should he do now? His first instinct was to leave it alone, it was Yuri after all, but that didn't sit right with him. It felt really bad, turning his stomach despite the source being rooms away.  
  


But it was _Yuri._ Yugo barging in with the intent to comfort him or something looked like a text book example for how to be made fun of by pompous assholes. Yuri would never let him forget it, would tease him about it for weeks with no mercy. Maybe even years.  
  


The closest they'd had to a conversation was before the duel against Akaba Leo with Yuya and Yuto and even then it had involved a lot of shouting and snarking. But they had reached a middle ground and agreed to cooperateto beat the shit out of him.  
  


No one trying to stop them lasted very long after that.  
  


The tingling continued, showing no sign of letting up.  
  


Clenching his fists around the comforter pooling in his lap, he took a deep breath, let it out with a irritated huff and started to crawl out of his warm, comfy bed.  
  


'Not like I'm sleeping like this anyway. Might as well check it out.'  
  


He'd just check in on him, he told himself as he opened his door, peering out into the hallway. Just, a quick peek, to satisfy his damn conscience and then he could go back to sleep. He definitely wasn't worried about the jerk. Not at all.  
  


Hand to the wall, Yugo walked slowly down the hall to Yuri's room, doing his best to be quiet and not wake anyone.  
  


Until he nearly stepped on the cat laying right in the middle of the hall. He moved his foot out of the way at the last second and stumbled, getting back his balance before catching himself from slamming his full body weight into the wall.  
  


Arms bracing his body against the wall, he glared at the cat laying on the carpet. Said furry nuisance only looked at him through half-opened eyes, seemingly annoyed that he'd disturbed it's sleep.  
  


Yugo had a sudden epiphany of Yuri and cats possibly being related.  
  


Probably in spirit.  
  


Right, Yuri, bedroom, he was going there. No more distractions. He stepped over the cat and walked the last few steps to Yuri's room.  
  


He hesitated at the door however, hand stopping before he touched the doorknob. What if this was a bad idea after all? His stomach squirmed and he got the urge to turn back down the hall back to his room. Worst case scenario, he could run over to Yuzu's house and bunk with Rin if he couldn't sleep.  
  


But the tingling was still going on, stronger now that he stood outside the door.  
  


Somehow, he got the feeling that not at least making sure Yuri was alright would be a dick move. His gut told him he wouldn't tell anyone if something was bothering him.  
  


Yugo shook himself. He had nothing to be nervous about. He was being silly.  
  


“I've come this far.” Down the hallway, but that wasn't important. “No point backing down now.” He sucked in a breath and strengthened his resolve. “I can do this!” He could be acting overly dramatic, but he didn't care. He clenched his fist before placing it on the handle and opened the door.  
  


Carefully. He didn't feel like startling a former soldier who used to go around carding people.  
  


As if to laugh at him even more, the damn door creaked a little when he tried to slowly open it and making him wince every time. Peering into the dark room he eventually spotted the shape on the bed in the corner.  
  


At a glance he thought Yuri was sleeping peacefully, but then he saw him shifting under the covers and heard a distressed murmur.  
  


“...Yuri?” he whispered.  
  


Yugo took a hesitant step into the room. The tingling was stronger now, since he'd opened the door and getting worse when he stepped into the room, turning into prickling that left his skin cold and made his insides squirm.  
  


Making sure to close the door behind him, Yugo carefully walked to the bed.  
  


Yuri was asleep, but as he got closer he could see his face was twisted in a grimace and he was moving restlessly in his sleep.  
  


“Yuri,” Yugo crouched down on his heels next to the bed, frowning. He lifted a hand to his shoulder to try to shake him awake. “Yuri, wake up.”  
  


It was a bit too successful however. Yuri's eyes suddenly flew open and Yugo's wrist was grabbed in a death grip and ripped from his shoulder as Yuri lunged upright and Yugo stifled a startled scream behind his free hand. But without support it made him to lose his balance and he fell hard on his backside.  
  


Yugo hisses at the pain going up his spine. “Hey, what the hell was that for?!” he whispered angrily, trying his best to keep his volume down. “And when are you going to let go of my hand?!” It was still held in a tight grip, making his shoulder hurt.  
  


Yuri just stared at him for a few seconds, breathing heavily but the words seemed to finally sink in when he jerked his own hand away like it was burning.  
  


“Yugo,” his voice sounded a little shaky, probably from the rude awakening, but his voice got steadier as he continued talking “what, may I ask, are you doing in here in the middle of the night?” Even winded and being awoken this late, Yuri was still able to glare just fine.  
  


Luckily Yugo had never been affected by someone trying to murder him with their gaze alone, so he met it with a glare of his own. Goddamn caped assholes giving him heart attacks in the middle of the night. Even if Yuri cuurently lacked a cape, dressed in the same type of pyjamas as Yugo, just in red instead of his own dark blue pair.  
  


But, now that Yuri was actually awake he had no clue how to procced. He hadn't exactly planned this. You'd think it'd be easy to talk to someone who's body you shared for a while.  
  


Yuri seemed to be getting impatient as Yugo squirmed where he sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes flitting from the slightly open window to the lines in the wood on the floor, trying to come up with something to say.  
  


He heard an annoyed sigh from the bed.  
  


“If you're going to claim you barged into my room and woke me up in the middle of the night for fun, please leave so I don't need to kick you out. I'm not in the mood.”  
  


Yugo shook his head and gave him a sour look. “No! Why would I do that? I just....” He looked away again, frowning as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say without coming off as incredibly creepy.  
  


“You juuust? Come on now Fusion, I don't have all night and I'd like to go back to sleep.” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, drumming his fingers against his arm.  
  


“It's not Fusion, it's Yugo!” Anger surged up for a second at Yuri getting his name wrong on purpose. Again.  
  


Then he paused, took a breath and letting it out. Not what he was here for, he would not get distracted! The prickling had settled down a little, but still present.  
  


“....You were having a nightmare, right?” he said, glancing up.  
  


Yuri stiffened, eyes widening at his claim. Before his face darkened in a scowl and he turned away. “And what gave you that silly idea?”  
  


“Dude, you were grimacing and moving around in your sleep. It's not that hard to figure out.” Yugo raised an unimpressed brow at him.  
  


“Watching people sleep now, Fusion? I thought you had more dignity than that.” An amused expression spread across his face, but it looked a little forced.  
  


“I said it's not Fusion, it's Yugo! And that's not why I'm here, you jackass!” Yugo had to bite back the frustrated shout that wanted to come out, trying to remember it was still night and everyone was sleeping. He settled for grumpy muttering.  
  


“Oh? And what did you consider important enough to wander in here, bothering me?” Yuri's expression had a pinched look to it as he continued talking.  
  


“I thought I said I wanted to go back to sleep and you're interrupting, so if you could just-”  
  


“Because I was worried, you jackass!”  
  


That seemed to shut Yuri up. He sat and just stared at him, mouth still open from getting interrupted. “....What?”  
  


Yugo crossed his arms with a huff, sitting up straigther. “Listen, I don't care that you have nightmares or whatever, everyone has them at some point. I've had them. Recently too. But I can't really sit around when I know it's happening and it's this bad.”  
  


Yugo sunk back a little, growing a bit unsure as he went on. “It's not that hard to think i'd be worried, right?” Yugo squirmed, hands moving to his pyjama pants and fiddling with them, clenching and unclenching his hands in the soft fabric. “So...”  
  


“....I wanted to check if you were alright.” He could feel his ears getting warm. God, this was embarrassing.  
  


“I know we're not that close or anything. But if you want to like, talk about it or something, I'm all ears.” He was _so_ bad at this, why did he think this was a good idea? He should have just gone back to sleep!  
  


The silence that met him after he finished talking wasn't very reassuring. Yugo didn't feel like looking in Yuri's direction however, dreading he'd see him holding back laughter.  
  


But no snickering came. Instead he heard a soft 'oh' that finally made him look over.  
  


Yuri was still staring at him. He'd apparently found the secret method to make him shut up, but while he'd be enjoying this in any other scenario, right now it was just unnerving. Magenta eyes was focused on him so hard Yugo thought they were trying to see into the back of his skull.  
  


“....Hey, say something already.” Yugo shifts again, frowning. “It's rude to stare.”  
  


Yuri finally snaps out of his weird trance with a shake of his head and either Yugo's mind is playing tricks on him or there's a pink tint to his face. He's probably just tired.  
  


“...You just continue to surprise me don't you?” Yuri mumbles out. Yugo looks up at him in confusion. He absently wondered if he could get up and sit on the bed without Yuri complaining, the floor wasn't nice to sit on for too long. Plus it was getting cold.  
  


“First you want to work together, with me of all people, to help save the dimensions and now you're concerned for my wellbeing?” Yuri was still staring at him, but he couldn't read the look in his eyes.  
  


Yugo shifts in embarrassment again. Why did he have to put it so, bluntly? Even if it was said in a fancy way.  
  


“Is it that weird? I mean, it's not like we're complete strangers,” if the amount of times they'd met and argued when Rin was still missing was any indication “and we had the whole, body sharing thing, even if it wasn't for very long.”  
  


Yuri actually gave a small smirk at that, and the knot in Yugo's stomach definitely didn't loose up when he noticed it was genuine. “Oh? Do you mean to tell me you actually _enjoyed_ being a part of me? Even though you complained so much?”  
  


Yugo gave him a sour look at that, crossing his arms. “It wasn't _fun,_ you jackass. I like my body, thank you very much.”  
  


Yugo gives a small grin. “But, even if I was stuck being a weird ghost, it was fun plowing through those mask-wearing bastards together.”  
  


Yuri gave a small chuckle at that. “We were quite powerful together.” His smile actually seemed genuine. The tingling was letting up more and more.  
  


Yuri moved his gaze to the door and seemed to hesitate for a moment.  
  


“...I didn't mind it.” Yuri looked back, meeting his eyes. “Even if you were loud and rowdy, it was, nice. To have company, even in that form.” Yugo's eyes widened at that. He hadn't even thought that was possible, with how resistant Yuri was at the beginning to even speak with him.  
  


But, it made his stomach tingle and filled him with warmth. He didn't really know why, but it made him smile, feeling a bit embarrassed. Yuri returned it with what was the softest and most genuine face he'd ever seen him make.  
  


They held their gaze, something new and warm passing between them silently.  
  


But Yugo gave a big shudder, the chill spreading across the floor from the window and sitting on the floor finally getting to him. Yuri gave him an amused look. “Getting cold Fusion~?”  
  


Yugo glared at him, but there was no real heat behind it. “Shut up, jackass.” He gave a huge yawn, getting up and stretched, his limbs stiff from sitting still for so long. Maybe it was about time to head back to his own room...  
  


He paused as the tingling, having calmed down just seconds earlier, rose to prickling again just for a moment.  
  


“Are you leaving?” Yuri said, trying to sound aloof but it came out more as a hesitant murmur.  
  


Yugo paused, glancing over. “I mean, it's late and I'm tired...”  
  


Yuri looked small in the bed, arms crossed and was pointedly not looking at him. Yugo hesitated. He really did want to sleep, but leaving now didn't feel right.  
  


A thought popped into his head and he acted on it before he could have second thoughts.  
  


“Scoot over.”  
  


Yuri blinked slowly at him, confusion evident on his face. “What?”  
  


“Actually, no. I am not willingly setting myself up for getting shoved to the floor by you. But make room, we'll both fit.” Yugo hauled back the covers and started climbing over Yuri's legs into the bed.  
  


Yuri had been staring at him, apparently stunned into silence again, but as Yugo climbed into bed and tried to make himself comfortable, pushing at him in the meantime to make him move, he found his voice again.  
  


“And why does it matter if we both fit? You have your own bed don't you? Go back to your own room instead!”  
  


Yugo just gave him a look. “Just cause you're too much of a prideful ass to admit you don't want to be left alone doesn't mean I'm gonna be the ass who listens to your half-assed complaints.” He rights one of the two pillows on the bed, pushing the one Yuri had been using a little to the side so he could fit properly. It was weird enough having one pillow this wonderful, but _two?_ Yuya's parents were too nice, getting all of them stuff this nice.  
  


Yuri splutters, before scowling at him. “I am not a child who can't sleep by themselves,” he says between gritted teeth. “Contrary to what you seem to believe, I won't burst into tears the moment you leave my sight, so please do go back to your own bed.”  
  


“Aaaahhh I can't hear you!” Yugo says as he flops down on the bed, snuggling into the pillow and pulling the comforter over himself. “Just shut up and sleep. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?” He grins up at Yuri, who was looking at him with an offended look. “It's not a big deal, you know? Just lay down and sleep.”  
  


Yuri still looks displeased over his very being, but eventually lets out a deep sigh and starts laying down, muttering about 'stubborn idiots who had no sense of personal space'. The tingling had reduced to almost nothing.  
  


Yugo grins wider in victory.  
  


Yuri pulls the comforter over him. Like this, facing each other, Yugo realises this is the closest they've ever been. He may have talked easily about sharing a bed, he'd done so more times than he can count with Rin growing up after all, but like this, it made his cheeks colour a little.  
  


He could feel the others body heat and the sheets had that weird scent he'd been told what newly bought sheets smelled like. But this close he could smell a little of Yuri as well and it made his stomach feel like it was a running D-Wheel engine.  
  


He buried his face in his stolen pillow a little more, hoping his burning cheeks weren't as obvious as they felt. “Still bad?”  
  


Yuri took a second to answer him, looking at him weirdly again. “Acceptable, I suppose. I still don't understand why you feel the need to sleep here.” Even as he said this Yugo could feel him relaxing into the mattress.  
  


“Me and Rin always used to share a bed. Now it's usually only when one of us feels bad, but it's nice.” Yugo shifts as he speaks, gaze growing distant. “It's weird, sleeping in a room alone. We've shared for so long, for lack of space or for convenience sake, but she was always just a few feet away.”  
  


Yuri had grown quiet as he talked. “It's, gonna take some getting used to, since she's staying at Yuzu's house now. It's hard falling asleep.”  
  


Yuri was quiet, and Yugo almost thought he'd fallen asleep, until he heard him murmur. “What?”  
  


He got a sullen look, but Yuri did surprisingly repeat himself. “I said, I can't imagine what that's like.”  
  


Yuri seemed reluctant to continue, so Yugo reached out a finger to nudge at Yuri's up turned hand. Before he could pull back, Yuri grabbed a hold of it, light enough that he could easily withdraw from the hold. He squeezed lightly back instead.  
  


“....Back at the Academia, we lived in dorms, obviously.” Yugo perked up. This was the first time he'd heard anything of Yuri's past from Yuri himself, and not seeing vague memories and emotions that just made him feel incredibly lonely.  
  


“I lived by myself. I didn't think much of it when I was young, I was just glad I didn't have to share with some sniveling brats who would cry or run away if I so much as looked at them.” Yugo let out a tiny chuckle at that. He could totally see a tiny Yuri terrorising other small children. Yuri gave a small smile.  
  


“Looking back now, knowing about everything... I think I can accurately say I was isolated from the other kids on purpose. I wasn't ever made to go to class and I had no need to, I passed everything perfectly anyway.” Yugo snorted at the badly hidden low-key boasting. “So...”  
  


Yuri's gaze shifted from where it had rested on their joined hands, flicking away.  
  


“I sometimes get, dreams about being the only one at Academia, or anywhere really. Every person has just disappeared.” He felt Yuri grip his hand tighter. He clutched back.  
  


Yuri buried his face in his pillow. “Even though I don't care about anyone from there, that complete quiet is, unsettling. Like I've passed on with no fuss or ruckus.”  
  


Yugo was quiet. He didn't know what to say, to that kind of revelation. Some grand words of comfort? He didn't have anything like that. But he wanted to do something.  
  


Yugo carefully let go of Yuri's hand, only to wrap it around him in a loose embrace. Yugo could feel him freezing up as he buried his face in Yuri's neck, free hand taking a light hold of the front of his shirt. Yugo felt his face burn, but didn't pull away even as embarrassment clawed at his insides.  
  


Yuri slowly wrapped his own arms around him. Loose at first, but tightening as he started trembling. Yugo pushed away the unwanted thoughts that brought and pretended not to notice the hitched breaths coming from above him, only tightened his own grip.  
  


“We're kinda in the same boat, so you can rely on me a little you know.” He lets out a small laugh. “I don't know how useful I'll be though.”  
  


Yuri gave a hoarse laugh. He could feel it vibrating through his shirt. “You suck at this, you know that?”  
  


“Shut up and go to sleep. It's way to late to be up right now.” He let out a yawn at the end of his sentence.  
  


His only response was another snicker. He could feel Yuri's breath rustling his hair and hid his smile and burning face by snuggling closer.  
  


Yugo could feel his eyes growing heavier as Yuri's breathing evened out to deep breaths.  
  


He had no meaningful words to share, but he could offer wordless comfort. Maybe that was enough sometimes.  
  


 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, similar premise to my last arc-v story, but i love cuddles, and empath yugo is something i've gotten unneceasarily fixated on  
> This was originally meant to feature all yu-boys and other characters, but it started getting long so i'll split it up instead. Since this can be read by itself i'll mark it as complete for now.  
> If you liked it please leave a comment/kudos!!! it helps alot more than you think, it really does make my day ;v;


End file.
